In Memory of the Fallen
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Eight oneshots to remember eight heros who fell in battle. Hedwig, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Colin Creevey.
1. Hedwig

**This isn't my first fic but it's my first Harry Potter fic so enjoy! Basically a happy memory for each of the people who died.**

**Hedwig**

Died: Protecting her friend.

It had only been a couple of hours since Harry Potter had been told he was a wizard. His life had changed dramatically within those few hours and he now found himself strolling through a crowded street which he had been told was called Diagon Alley. It was packed with witches and wizards who were shopping in various magical stores. Harry was following Hagrid, a half-giant who was at least four times his height with a bushy beard, beetle black eyes, and a coat that seemed to be made entirely of pockets. So far, the day had been wonderful.

Hagrid had told Harry to get robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions while he went off to another shop of which the name had been unclear as Hagrid mumbled something about owls. He had returned twenty minutes later carrying a large birdcage. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl with large amber colored eyes.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hagrid said handing him the cage.

"Thanks!" He replied happily. No one had ever given him a real present before. All he had ever received for his birthday was a bent clothes hanger and some of Uncle Vernon's old socks. And that was only if the Dursleys remembered he _had_ a birthday.

"'Er name's Hedwig." Hagrid told him as Harry opened the cage to pet the owl. She nipped his finger affectionately. She liked the young wizard and somehow they both knew they would become wonderful friends.

**A/N: Yes, I know that in the books Hedwig died helplessly in her cage. I thought her death in the movie made more sense because at least she died with a purpose.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Seven more chapters will follow! You know you wanna review…**


	2. MadEye Moody

**Mad-Eye Moody**

Died: Fighting Death Eaters.

When Harry first met Professor Moody, the latter was locked in a trunk. When he had met the man he had _thought_ was Professor Moody, it turned out to be a Death Eater named Barty Crouch Junior. Harry laughed slightly at the memory as he thought of Moody's favorite saying: "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Perhaps he hadn't always been vigilant.

Though many of the times Harry had seen Mad-Eye Moody had not been the best of times, he remembered times when he was glad Mad-Eye had been there. Before his fifth year at Hogwarts, members of the Order of the Phoenix had come to rescue Harry from number four, Privet Drive. Moody had planned the entire thing, making sure that it would be safe to travel.

And then, just a few days ago, a group of people ready to risk their lives had turned up in the Dursley's kitchen to transport him to the Burrow. After being attacked by numerous Death Eaters and finally Voldemort himself, Harry had arrived safely along with everyone else with the exception of George, whose ear had been cursed off. And Moody. Bill had brought the news that he was dead. They had all drank to his memory. He died a hero.

**This was and will continue to be the hardest chapter to write. I actually have a plan for the others. You know what to do. Go on, click that review button. :)**


	3. Dobby

**Dobby**

Died: Saving his friends.

Dobby had caused Harry quite a bit of trouble in his second year. He had gotten in trouble for using a hover charm that he didn't perform. He and Ron had been stranded after Dobby had closed the barrier and had been forced to fly Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia to Hogwarts, crashing it into the Whomping Willow. Then Dobby had sent a Bludger hurtling toward Harry, causing him to break his arm which Lockhart failed at mending. He was then stuck in the Hospital Wing being forced to drink Skelegrow until the bones in his arm grew back. He only did it because he wanted to protect Harry, though he didn't know him very well. And in return, Harry had set Dobby free.

Dobby was forever grateful. The house elf and the wizard became friends. He always greeted Harry enthusiastically and regarded him highly as the greatest wizard he'd ever met. And when Harry and his friends were in trouble, Dobby would do his best to help.

And in Malfoy Manor, Harry and his friends had certainly needed help. Dobby had freed them and taken them to Shell Cottage safely. But he hadn't escaped Bellatrix's knife. And there on the beach, Dobby died a most noble death. He risked his life to save his friends. And there on the beach, lies the tiny grave of Dobby, A Free Elf.

**I think Dobby's death was unnecessary. Then again, I think most of the deaths were unnecessary. Review in memory of Dobby.**


	4. Fred Weasley

**Fred Weasley**

Died: Fighting for good.

He couldn't be dead. No. I must have heard wrong. Percy and Ron were dragging me behind them and that's when I saw him. And I knew I hadn't heard wrong. I sank to the floor next to him, hugging his lifeless body much like Percy had done a minute ago. My eyes burned with tears and I let them fall. The pain was unbearable. Why? Why had he died without me? We did everything together. Laughed together, fought together, lived together, and died together. This wasn't right.

I helped Percy move his body to the Great Hall with the others and then pulled out my wand, prepared to fight all the Death Eaters at once. He was my brother, my twin, my best friend. There was no way in hell I was just going to sit there and cry about it. And now there was no power on Earth that could stop me from avenging his death and I was willing to die trying.

A/N: It's a bit short but, ya know. I know I've been doing all of the other chapters in context to what the person meant to Harry but I thought that this chapter really needed to be from George's point of view for, I hope, obvious reasons.


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Died: Fighting for good.

Harry remembered the first time he had met Tonks. A group of witches and wizards had come to collect him during the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. Mad-Eye had been leading them but there were a few people he didn't know. One of those people was a perky-looking young witch with an alarming shade of bubblegum pink hair who had greeted him with an enthusiastic "Wotcher, Harry!" Her name was Nymphadora but she much preferred her last name over her first. Tonks had always been optimistic and entertaining. There was never a dull moment with her around.

And then she and Remus had gotten married. And after that, she had had a baby named Teddy who would no doubt have been doomed to a life of constant torture under the new regime given the fact that his father was a werewolf and his mother was a metamorphmagus. So they had fought. His parents had fought for a world in which their son would be protected. They died for it, but they died a noble death. Though his real parents wouldn't be there to see him grow up, Harry knew that people would tell Teddy of his parents' bravery and how they died so he could live.

**A/N: I have no idea if that's why they did what they did but heck, it sounded good. Haha soooo…review cos reviews = love = the only thing that can kill Voldemort.**


End file.
